


Love Me, Love You

by ncisduckie



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/pseuds/ncisduckie
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring Kyoko/Ren drabbles. Unrelated reads about Love Me Number One and Tokyo's Most Desirable. KyokoRen Week Participant.





	1. Ours, Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: June 11th, 2015
> 
> A/N: Once again for Knight of Tuxedo because I screwed up and wrote for the wrong fandom. I don’t keep up with ship names so I suppose it’s my fault (it’s all my fault and I feel terrible).

By the time I could make my way home after filming wrapped, it was way too dark and I was way too tired to deal with the concept of being subtle about my arrival. In the back of my mind I know I’m going to need to apologize in the morning for making such a scene at such an ungodly hour. But at this point I think I deserve it. One of the new actresses kept getting NG’d through her scenes--prolonging all of our nights. 

We made it through though. And that’s all that matters in the long run.

Stripping myself of my stuffy clothing, I don’t even bother to take the time to look for sleepwear. I only have a few hours of sleep before I have to be up and I plan on sleeping every possible minute of it. 

I slip under the covers and freeze when I finally realize the warm lump beside me in bed. Opening my eyes, my cheeks flush and I become hyper aware of the fact I’m only wearing a bra and panties. Yet this situation is only slightly worse than the one we were almost a year ago. “Re-en, why are you naked in my bed?” I whisper, nestling closer and running my finger through his mess of hair.

He grins first before peeping his eyes open sleepily. “I was waiting for you,” Ren murmurs as he wraps an arm around my waist and begins to play with the hemline of my panties. 

Of course he was. “But you’re naked,” I remind him, tracing his jawline with my fingertips before moving farther down to outline the muscles of his chest. “And once again, in my bed.” 

“Our bed.” 

And with that he wraps his other arm around me and rolls my body so i lay against his chest. I can feel his whole body beneath me and I shiver happily. Kissing his cheek, I snuggle closer and wrap my arms around his neck. “Sorry, I keep forgetting that part.” 

-FIN-


	2. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published June 18th, 2015
> 
> A/N: Kind of sort of spoilers for ch. 224? Kind of? Probably not, it just kicks in where it left off.

My shout escaped my lips as soon as I realized my mistake. No... this is a mistake. I was just hugging Corn. But obviously not because this, this is Tsuruga-san. I can only imagine how violated he feels--having me cling to him so improperly and so closely. “Please forgive me, Tsuruga-san!” I wail, falling to my knees into a dogeza. 

“Mogami-san, please get off the floor.” 

“Eh?” I look up, expecting to see his gentleman’s fake smile. What I am not expecting is the same sheepish look he gave me when I first realized it was him. Sheepish isn’t a good look for him. “B-But Tsuruga-san, I acted so unprofessionally with you, I--” Blood rushes to my cheeks and my eyes fall to the ground. “I hugged you,” I choke out. 

“I hugged you back,” he volleys back easily. And...he’s right. It makes so much sense now. He hesitated briefly when I clung to him but in the end he wrapped his arms around me. Around me. My head buzzes with the thought. 

What does that mean? Does it mean anything? Tsuruga-san is my senpai...and it makes sense that a senpai would console their kouhai, right? It doesn’t have to mean anything. Not if he doesn’t want it to. He was just trying me make me feel better like...like that time Reino taunted me about Corn. 

“Mogami-san,” he whispers. Whispers. Hmm? It’s then I notice the obvious warmth at my side. 

Looking up, Tsuruga-san’s face is inches away from mine. I freeze. “W-why are you down here?” I whisper back, not trusting my voice at full volume. If I were to speak regularly I fear my flustered self would be too evident. 

He smiles. It’s a genuine smile, one that makes me shiver. “You won’t get up, so I joined you down here.”

Blinking, I realize he’s sitting cross legged opposite me. “You didn’t have to do that. I would have gotten up.” Eventually--when I gain feeling back to my legs, I add silently. 

“I did it because I wanted to.” 

We sit in silence. Even the streets are quiet just for us. I study him and he stares back at me. The two of us like this must look like fools, sitting in the middle of the park. But it’s nice. Far better than thinking of...that. What my mother said. On national television. Cringing, I try to force myself to hold in another bout of tears. There’s no reason to embarrass myself in front of Tsuruga-san again. I look away from him and instead direct my gaze to the traffic lights behind him as I feel the tears spring back up.

“You saw the show, didn’t you?”

All I can manage is a nod. 

And suddenly I’m warm again. 

It’s him. Tsuruga’s arms wrap around me and slowly I feel my resolve weakening. He feels safe--as if as long as I’m in his arms, nothing can touch me. I inch my arms up from my side and return his hug. “I’ll be here for you whenever you need. Always.” His whisper tickles at the crown of my head and I tighten my grasp around his torso. I cannot vocalize how much his words mean to me. Not just as his kouhai. Not just a girl in love. But as the girl who desperately needed to hear those words.

“Thank you. For everything.”


	3. Having Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative take on 171-173!

“You may not know this, but when a man gives a woman a gift of clothes it means he had ulterior motives.” Tsuruga-san looks me up and down from his seat across from me. I feel a shiver run up my spine. I knew he was mad, but about Kijima-san giving me clothes? “It means he wants to have his way with you. Just because Kijima volunteered doesn’t mean you should wear what he gave you.”

His eyebrows furrow together and his eyes once again evaluate my attire. I suddenly feel naked. I shrink further into my couch and pull my arms to my chest. He doesn’t mean? Kijima-san wanting to have--no. That can’t be it. “B-but he-he didn’t give me thi--”

Tsuruga-san’s anger flares. “He paid money to dress you up. It’s the same thing.” 

Is it? My eyebrows shoot up and I feel my cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry! I was so careless and irresponsible and I--” I stop. But what about.... Setsu’s spirit pushes at my mind, reminding me of last week. She’s right.

“Mogami-san?”

I look up to my concerned senpai and I almost laugh. First he berates me for letting Kijima play dress up with me, and now he’s worried because I stop mid-apology? He needs to pick a side. Pulling my shoulders back, I tilt my head as I take my time studying him. Of course, he looks effortlessly handsome. I can’t help but wonder what I would be wearing right now if Tsuruga-san had dressed me up instead of Kijima. Would we compliment each other like we do when we’re the Heel Siblings? 

Images of our trip to Jeanne d’Arc replay in my head: from my attempts to disturb him by picking out the most expensive outfit in the store to his throwing pants and an undershirt. How he, by the end of the night, had bought me three pairs of pants and several blouses. With his logic...his buying me clothes can only mean one thing. 

“Tsuruga-san,” I start, looking him back in his eyes. My lips pull into a smile and I look at him curiously. “Does that mean you want to have your way with me?” 

And for the second time tonight, he looks surprised at what I have to offer. But it doesn’t last as I had hoped. Well, as long as Setsu had hoped.   
He stands up and I jump in surprise. Did I make him mad? Maybe I shouldn’t have let Setsu whisper to me. I didn’t want to come to such impure conclusions--especially not concerning Tsuruga-san. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for his anger to take over the room. But it never does. 

No, instead I feel a sudden warmth surround me. “Huh?” 

I open my eyes and try not to squeal as I realize Tsuruga-san’s face a mere centimeters away from my own. He leans forward, his arms trapping me on the small sofa. There’s a familiar light behind his eyes and I recognize it instantly. I’ve made a grave mistake. The Emperor of the Night has made his appearance. 

I don’t even have time to pull away from him before he dives closer, his lips brushing against my right ear before traveling down to my neck. He kisses my skin gently, leaving a fire lingering on my skin. “Shall I,” he kisses me this time at my jawline. I forget how to breathe. “have my way with you right here?” 

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. My heart pounds in my chest and I wonder if he can hear it so close to me. I look at him through my lashes and will myself not to blush in a thousand shades of red. Is he serious right now? 

 

“Tsu-Tsuruga-san?” I whimper. He must be teasing me again, but my heart can’t help but flutter at the possibility of him wanting to have his way with me. Why is it that he can go and play with my feelings so easily? Isn’t he the one who wants me to protect my purity? 

“Mogami-san,” he breathes. His eyes clear themselves of their dark gaze and I think he finally realizes our situation. “I’m sorry,” he whispers quickly, stepping away from me. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Of course not, we’re in public.”

The words slip out before I can stop them and I know deep inside the box has once again been unlocked by him. Otherwise I would have never said such a thing. But it’s too late now. I can only wait for him to get mad at m--

Except his anger doesn’t flare out. Instead, when I meet his eyes, he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!


	4. Stamps and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 225-226.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published July 20th, 2015

“The stamp you promised me--may I have it now?”

I blink. She smiles, pointing her palm where I can make out the slightest smudge of ink. And it all comes back to me. Guam. My promise of a stamp. “You remembered.” It almost doesn’t seem real. I was sure she would've forgotten about an insignificant LoveMe stamp as soon as she returned to her busy schedule. After all, that’s why she left Guam in the first place.

Kyoko looks at me with wide eyes and her wide grin drops as pink dusts her cheek bones. “Of course I remembered! Tsuruga-san promised!” Her eyes fall to her feet and speaks her next words to her toes. “And a promise from Tsuruga-san is important.”

“Oh?”

It takes all my effort not to reach out and embrace her. However, I allow a smile to slip. Despite knowing better than to take her words the wrong way-- even if it’s just for a moment, I’ll entertain the idea of being special in her mind.

She doesn’t respond. Instead she turns and points to the door. “My stamp book is inside,” she murmurs. I nod despite her refusal to meet my eyes. Should I offer to wait outside? No. We moved past avoiding each other the minute we stepped in the hotel room.

“May I come inside?”

“Of course!”

Kyoko’s head whips around and I can see the deep red that stretches across her cheeks. “I couldn’t possibly leave my senpai out waiting for his kouhai! Especially when you’re such a public figure that attracts as much attention as you d--”

“Mogami-san.” I sigh and run a hand through my hair, trying to stop her erratic thoughts. “I just want to make sure you’re alright. Don’t worry about me. Please.”

For a moment I think she’s going to object and I try to calculate my next step. She’s always worrying about everybody else. But tonight I want Kyoko to worry about Kyoko. And nobody else.

“Tsuruga-san?”

I look into her eyes and attempt to place the expression in her eyes. But it’s something unlike anything I’ve seen from her. Is she going to push me away? Tell me to leave? I can’t even bring myself to respond.

“Thank you.”

Her smile once again spreads across her lips and she pushes the door open to reveal a small dining area. “Kyoko-chan? Is that you?” A voice calls out from inside. A stocky, older woman comes running into the room with panic engraved into her face. How long has Kyoko been out for her to have been this worried?

“Okami-san!” Kyoko launches herself forward and into the woman’s arms, squeezing tight. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but I’m alright. I promise.” The brunette turns to me and offers a dazzling smile to her landlord. “Tsuruga-san brought me home safely!”

The older woman smiles and a mystified look crosses over her features as she looks me over. “Tsuruga Ren,” she breathes. She looks at me with a sense of familiarity that goes beyond seeing my face on a television or magazine cover. Instead, she looks at me as if she knows everything about me. Perhaps Kyoko has spoken of me? “You were on Dark Moon with Kyoko-chan."

“That, I was,” I smile. “Acting with Mogami-san was a pleasure.”  
“Ts-Tsuruga-saaan,” Kyoko whines, her face flaming. She opens her mouth and I expect her to scold me about my open compliment. However, she instead shakes herself off and squares her shoulders. “Please wait here, I’ll go get my stamp book.” Before I can reply, she’s off and I can hear her feet run up the stairs. And that leaves me alone with the older woman. ‘Okami-san’, as Kyoko has dubbed her.

“Thank you for bringing her home.”

I turn, surprised to hear the woman speak to me without Kyoko present. We haven’t spoken before, seeing as I usually wait for Kyoko in my car when I pick her up. Even at the Grateful Party, we hardly exchanged pleasantries without Kyoko to urging us to do so first. Her eyes are warm as she smiles at me.“Kyoko-chan appreciates all you do for her, you know. Especially the rose you gave her.” She winks, as if we’re sharing a secret. “Especially ‘Princess Rosa’.”

“Kyoko-chan appreciates all you do for her, you know. Especially the rose you gave her.” She winks, as if we’re sharing a secret. “Especially ‘Princess Rosa’.”

My heart pounds in my chest. She told her landlord about my gift?

“I’m back!” Kyoko calls, rushing back into the room with her small notebook pressed against her chest. Her breathing comes heavily and her air is swept wild across her forehead. She looks more beautiful than usual, if even possible. The corners of my lips perk up.

The older woman, forgotten in Kyoko’s reappearance says something. I don’t quite hear her words, but she leaves the room with a grin. All I can focus on is the girl in front of me who looks up at me with a smile. All hints of her tears from earlier are gone. It’s enviable, her strength. She’s come so far from the girl she used to be.

We stand in silence, gazing at each other for moments before Kyoko remembers why she invited me in the first place. “Here!” She chirps, thrusting the book in my direction. She pulls the case of stamps from her pocket and surrenders them over as well.

I nod and take the items carefully from her fingers. “Right.” Pulling the blank stamp from the plastic, I flip the book open to a blank page. Stamping the pink ink down, I pull a pen from my jacket pocket and carefully draw an infinity sign before writing out my sentiments:

_I can’t give enough points. You worked very hard!_

“Ahh, it looks good on paper!” She exclaims.

Looking at her curiously, I hand the book back. “Is my stamp that important?”

Kyoko holds up the book, pointing to the freshly drawn mark. “Tsuruga-san! It’s only with this mark that I feel alright! This is a mark of incalculable and infinite possibility! It represents success!” She tilts her head to the side and smiles. “I feel like I can take on the world!”

“Really?” My eyebrows raise and I feel my eyes narrow at her proclamation. After all, it’s just a stamp from her senpai.

She nods furiously. “Yes! This mark is very special because Tsuruga-san gave it to me!” Her cheeks once again speckle themselves with a bright pink as she gazes at me. “I feel like you’ve granted me with some of your magic!”

I freeze. My magic? I thought the only one with magic was her Corn? When did she decide I had magic? Unless...

“You don’t know?” Setting the book down, Kyoko pokes my chest. “You have fairy blood in there, I’m sure of it!”

Capturing her hand in one of my own, I smile at her. “Do I? What does that mean?”

“We-Well, it explains your unparalleled talent and your godly looks and ability to transform into each chara--”

But I stopped listening to her at “godly looks”. My grin broadens. She thinks I’m attractive? I drop her hands. “Thank you, Mogami-san.”

“Huh?” She stops in her explanation of my fairy lineage and her eyes widen. “What are you thanking me for? You’re the one who deserves thanks!”  
I decide to stop her before she gets ahead of herself. “Nope.”

The confusion in her golden eyes makes my heart ache. Does she not remember why I gave her her stamp? Surely that’s not the case. Hoping to prove myself wrong, I lift my hand from my side and tousle her short hair just as I did when we acted as siblings. “You were a lovely sister, Mogami-san. You helped me more than I imagined, that’s why I gave you your stamp.” Her eyes widen momentarily before her face is overtaken by a large grin. “Please remember our time together,” I whisper.

And in the back of my mind I want her to remember more than the numbered hours we spent on set. Instead, I want her to remember the countless hours we spent in our hotel room: talking, flirting (as normal siblings do), and simply living together. I want her to remember not the fear she felt for me when Kuon took over while I acted out BJ--but the afternoons we spent shopping, hand in hand.

“I’ll be sad to let Setsu go.”

“Don’t let her go just yet.”

Kyoko looks up to me with furrowed brows.

“The movie premiere will be before they out Cain Heel as Tsuruga Ren--and Cain needs a date.” Taking my chances, I pull her closer to me and bend down so my lips tickle at her earlobe. “I promise to spoil you at least one more time, Setsu.”

Love Me Number One pulls away from me and I’m afraid I ruined all the progress she’s made tonight. But instead of fear plastering her face, Kyoko’s face falls into one of Setsu’s trademark smirks. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, onii-san.”  
  
And as quick as Setsu came to play, Kyoko quickly brushes her away.

“Thank you, Tsuruga-san. But I can’t have all the thanks. You helped me as well,” She grins, reaching for her stamp book through my confusion. I didn’t do anything out of the ordinary to help her that I’m aware of. Not like she helped me, giving me all of her heart whenever we were alone. Her fingers flip past my own stamp and she grabs my forgotten pen from the counter. In seconds, she recreates the stamp I drew on her hand before tearing it out and offering it to me. “I know you’re not a LoveMe member, but I can’t repay you right now the way I want to. Please take this until I can thank you properly.”

Smiling, I take the heart shaped paper from her fingers and slip it into my pocket. “Thank you, Mogami-san.” Maybe one day I’ll have the words to thank her as much as I want to--for saving me from my evil.

But for today a stamp and a new promise will have to do.

It’s going to have to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm, maybe this is what happens when you obsessively read the Natsu arc. Probably. 
> 
> Originally published August 2015

“It’s not going to bite, Mogami-san.”

I narrow my eyes at the offending item in my senpai’s hands and shake my head. If the cold hadn’t rendered me unable to do anything but shiver-- I would adamantly refuse his offer. This is inappropriate! How can he expect a pure maiden such as myself to accept such a proposal?

He looks down at me and something crosses his face. Anger? No. Not that. Perhaps... annoyance? “You’re going to get sick,” he says matter-of-factly. As if he knows what gets someone sick. Once again I shake my head, tightening my arms around my torso. He sighs. “Do you want to inconvenience the crew for your new drama?”

My eyes widen. After all the trouble I’ve already caused them... I couldn’t make the situation worse by coming in with a cold. Kaori-san already hates me. And I don’t think I’ll be able to handle middle school repeating on set.

Holding my hands out, I accept defeat. I might as well accept shame now instead of later when there are more witnesses. Vicious witnesses.

The sweater settles against my fingertips and I stare at the beige material. It’s most definitely Tsuruga-san’s sweater. Specifically one I only see after particularly long nights of filming Dark Moon. What I can’t see is how he expects me to wear it when it’s so obviously something he uses. Especially after he already insisted helping me take my shoes off at the door.

Thump.

I stagger back as another weight plops into my outstretched arms. Looking up, I only see Tsuruga-san’s back as he walks away. “Use the blanket too,” he calls over his shoulder, not giving me a chance to try to argue. “I’ll go make coffee.” It’s all he said-- but I heard the underlying message in his words: You better be in that sweater by the time I come back.

Rather than face the Demon King, I know the smarter choice is to simply get it over with. I make my way to the couch. I can wear a sweater. It’s not hard. It’s just a sweater.  
But in the back of my head, I cringe. It’s not just a sweater. I can’t fake that it’s normal, seeing it’s definitely more than just a stupid sweater. It’s Tsuruga-san’s sweater. Hmph. If I keep thinking that I’ll never put this on.

No. It’s my senpai’s sweater. He offered it to me because he doesn’t want me to embarrass myself by getting sick so early into production. That’s it. I don’t have to worry about anything inappropriate happening. He’s just being a caring senpai. As always. I smile. Setting the blanket down on the couch, I pull the soft sweater over my head. It hangs loose over my body even with all the layers I already have on and falls almost to the hem of my skirt. Standing like this it’s hard to forget Tsuruga-san is so much taller than I am.

Sitting at the edge of the couch I can feel a warmth wash over me. It feels much like when he consoled me after the Beagle insisted my Corn was dead. The combination of this satisfying feeling and his scent-- I can begin to feel my limbs again. Pulling his blanket over my frozen legs only enhances this feeling.

Maybe it’s magic.

It has to be. Magic, that is. Because the longer I sit here--the more confident I become about coming here tonight. Surely I will create my own Natsu, one that can stand her own against Mio’s being. Once again I am indebted to the great Tsuruga Ren. Closing my eyes, I settle farther into the plush couch. I just wish I could properly thank him.

“Hopefully this helps, Mogami-san.”

I open my eyes to see Tsuruga-san sitting on the couch across from the one I’m on. He holds out a steaming glass cup, waiting for me to accept it. A smile stretches across my face. “Thank you!” I exclaim as I pull the cup into my hands and allow the steam to tickle my cheek bones.

He looks at me, arching an eyebrow. “You haven’t even tried it.”

A warm flush settles in over my cheeks. I shake my head. “Not for the coffee.” Looking down at the dark coffee, I try to hide my reddening face. “For accepting me tonight,” I amend in a quiet whisper. And for sharing your warmth with me once again.

. . .


	6. Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to the Prompt: "98. “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”"
> 
> Kyoko is followed by a very determined Sho. But she doesn't quite get what he's saying. All she knows is that she's gonna get in trouble with Tsuruga-san. 
> 
> Originally Published, November 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is for nolayelde on tumblr

“What do you want from me?” I plead, prying my arm from Shotaro’s grasp. He’s followed me straight into the Daryuma and my only solace is that today is the off day. Meaning, luckily, nobody would be able to see this hideous display. 

If he followed me into the dinner rush--oh, I can only imagine what the tabloids would say. A shudder runs up my spine. I can only imagine what Tsuruga-san would say. Probably something along the lines of--

“I-I can’t watch you with someone else, Kyoko. It’s tearing me apart!”

Tears rim his usually cold eyes and for a moment I want to believe him. It sounds so much like something old Kyoko would have wanted to say: it’s utterly romantic in prospect and is honestly more fit for one of Tsuruga-san’s dramas than my life. He wants me back as a maid, I remind myself bitterly. Then the weight of his words hit me like a brick. I can’t watch you with someone else. What does that even mean?

I narrow my eyes. “I’m not “with” anybody,” I grit though my teeth. Really? Where would he even get such an idea? “And even if I was--I hardly think that’s any of your business!” I mean, really! The nerve! He thinks he can walk into my home and push his so-called feelings at me? Who does he think he is? He pushed me to the ground, not the otherway around. There’s no way that he has the right to demand my full attention like this! 

Shotaro looks at me with wide, unblinking eyes. “Then what about that pinhead actor you’re always with?” 

“Excuse me?”

An ugly shade of red rushed to is face. “Don’t make me say his name,” he seethes through his teeth. But I still don’t know, raising my eyebrows high. And that’s when he bursts. “Tsuruga Ren! You’re with that lift wearing actor, aren’t you? AREN’T YOU?”

Oh.

Oh.

My cheeks heat up and I start furiously shaking my head. No. No. No. He obviously came to the wrong conclusion somewhere between his filming location and here. Definitely the wrong conclusion. “I-I-I-I’m not with Tsur-Tsurug--.”

“It’s okay, Mogami-san. You’re allowed to admit that I’m here with you. 

I freeze, my body tensing and paling to what I can only presume to be an ashy shade of beige. Of all the days. Of all the days to forget about meeting Tsuruga-san, of course it’s today. In front of me, Shotaro’s whole frame erupts in a cherry tomato red. Now why could have have been so stupid as to lead Shotaro right into the lion’s den? Tsuruga-san is going to be soooooo mad at me. I was so stupid. 

Slowly, I turn over my shoulder briefly and offer my senpai a weak smile. “G-Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san.”

“If you’re not “with Tsuruga Ren why is he here?” My ex flame shouts begin to fill the room. However, I can’t seem to extend him my attention any longer. Instead. my eyes remain plastered on my senpai. A million and one questions bombard my mind: 

Why did he have to speak up?

Does he have any understanding of what he just implied?

And then the worst thought comes to mind, causing me to momentarily forget all about the musician in the front lounge. 

How mad is he about me letting Shotaro following me in?

But searching Tsuruga’s eyes, I see none of his fake smiles that accompany his fury and make me cower in absolute fear. In fact, he seems totally unconcerned with the scene Sho is causing. I finally allow myself to relax and offer a full, proper smile to my senpai. And today? He gifts me with one of his dazzling genuine smiles. I don’t even flinch. 

“What the hell?” Shotaro jumps between us and shoots me a dirty look. “You guys are looking at each other!”

It takes all my effort not to roll my eyes. So he can understand the concept of sight. Shoko has taught him well, I see. A polite response on my side would have required the energy than I can even dream of mustering. Luckily, I can count on Tsuruga-senpai for handling such things with copious amounts of grace and maturity that I can only be jealous. 

“Of course we’re looking at each other--that’s what people do when they’re together.” He smirks, eyeing the musician up and down. “You might want to learn about it sometime.”

Okay maybe not maturity. But at least fineness is a Tsuruga specialty.

Shotaro sputters, looking between me and Tsuruga-san so quickly that I’m half-worried that he’ll end up with whiplash. Not that I would mind his having whiplash. Just, he would no longer be formidable opponent in the game of showbiz, being all injured and all. 

“Mogami-sna, do we need to call his babysitter--I mean, his Agent? Or do you think he’ll be fine on his own in the streets?”

I stifle a giggle with my hand. Definitely not a mature fighter today, Tsuruga-san. His behavior almost reminds me of...Oh. right. He’s waiting for a response on my part. Schooling my wide smile, I bring my phone out from my coat pocket. “I’ll call Shoko-san and tell her that she lost her child on aisle three.”

I’m met only with blank stares, the joke going in one ear and out the other for the both of them. Of course. Neither of them understand. They haven’t worked a day out of the entertainment industry--not to mention nowhere near working as a store clerk. I sigh, waving the joke aside. “I’ll call Shoko.”

“Sho! What do you think you’re doing? I told you to stop harassing Ky-ok--”

Speak of the devil.

The usually capable manager freezes, assessing the situation. Me? Check. Shotaro? Check. Her cheeks burst into flames when her eyes finally land on Tsuruga-san and his amused smirk. she straightens out, her voice suddenly dropping to a deadly professional tone. “Sho. We’re leaving. Now.” 

He doesn't even have time to make a new remark before Shoko thankfully drags him out of the front door. 

When the door slams shut, I let out a sigh and deflate my shoulders. Finally. I can relax. My smile returns as I advance toward my senpai. “Thank you for helping me, Tsuruga-san.”

His eyes glitter with something I can’t quite place, so I ignore the butterflies that ignite with the said look. “Any time, Mogami-san,” he smiles. He extends an elbow out to me. “Now should we study your new script? I’m assuming you’ve already had lunch?”

I stop. Narrow my eyes, recognizing the sign for what it is: a distraction. “You didn’t eat today, did you?”

His laugh is his only answer. But it’s all the answer I need.

“Tsuruga-sannn,” I whine, pulling him toward the kitchen. “You’re so irresponsible! Come on, we’ll do this over food.”

. . .

I lay in my bed ruminating over my new Character. She’s still a bad guy, highly modeled Natsu--seeing as the show was creating after the director first laid on eyes on Box R. But Ryu has more of an affinity for stealing boyfriends and being a perpetual flirt as opposed to bullying. 

Tsuruga-san helped me once again (discussed over some quick stir fry of last night’s leftovers), creating a character that was wholly mine and not the Natsu wannabe that the director initially wanted. We added more swagger to my model walk. We created a lilt to my voice that he insisted blew away any fact at all that I had no experience flirting. I’ve got it all down, he insists. 

Well, I’ve got it all down with the exception of one thing: 

Maybe I should actually memorize my lines. 

Pulling the script I lent to Tsuruga-san off the coffee table in my room, my fingertips flip through to find the first highlighted line. Some slight action precedes it, Ryu beginning to stake her claim on Ayami’s boyfriend, looking deep in his eyes. 

Of course we’re looking at each other. Isn’t that what lovers do?

My heart stops. That line sounds too familiar. 

And then it hits me. 

I jump out of bed, pressing my speed dial, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me that it’s far too late to me making a call. Especially considering that the person I’m calling has an early shoot tommorow morning. Oh, well. I’ll apologize to Yashiro-san later for disrupting his charge’s beauty sleep. 

“Yes, Mogami-san?” Tsuruga’s tired voice greets me. Not even the fact that he actually sounds like he was sleeping (which he never does) stops me. Instead, I pull in a deep breath. 

“TSURUGA-SANNNNNNNNN!”

. . .


	7. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said to me when you were drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for knight-of-tuxedo on tumblr. 
> 
> originally published november 30th, 2015 (wow, that's forever ago)

I settle into my bed with a sigh. The Box R shoot ran a bit low and we kept having to reshoot a lot of our scenes with our guest star. She was some idol gone actress making a cameo in our show for appearances. Meaning she got the role simply due to her presence as an idol. In other words: her cuteness. 

Needless to say, it was hard to get Chiori to cooperate. 

Pulling my phone from my bag I look for any messages from Kanae about her new drama--but what I found instead leaves me with nothing but questions. Kanae must still be shooting. But Tsuruga-san obviously isn’t. I have several missed calls. And...a message? 

He never leaves message. 

I click the play button without much hesitation. 

What could he want that he would call five times? 

“Mogami-san. No. Kyoko-chan,” His voice groans and I can practically see him run a hand through his hair before a silence comes over the speaker. 

 

Kyoko-chan? Since when...did we at some point escalated past the point of senpai and kouhai without me noticing? I know we’re close. But I never really would have thought Tsuruga-san would ever consider me a friend. He’s Tsuruga Ren. He’s not supposed to be friends with someone as plain as a newbie actress! No! The men of his stature are supposed to be friends with models! Celebrities. People that aren’t... I deflate. People that aren’t me. 

Obviously I misheard. He must have said--

“... and... and that’s it. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.” 

Eh? What’s it? Surely this can’t be the whole message! Kyoko. Focus. Your senpai left a phone message. He wouldn’t do that unless it were absolutely necessary. Now listen, I scold myself, reaching for my phone again and pressing the replay button. Focus. Focus. 

“Mogami-san. No. Kyoko-chan.” Another image of him running his hand through his hair. I was wrong. He did call me Kyoko-chan. Focus! I hear A “no good” sigh and then his voice begins again. “God....I just wanted to call and tell you...” another sigh. But not a NG. Just an average run off the mill sigh. “I just wanted to tell you, Kyoko, that you’re really cute and... and... and that’s it.” CLICK. And the line goes silent. 

I don’t know what I was expecting. The message ended in the same place as it did earlier. There’s no way it could be any longer but I simply stare at my phone waiting for more. Another message. An incoming call. Tsuruga-san calling me up to apologize for sending me such an inappropriate message, to say: Joke’s on you! You shouldn’t have believed me. 

Even a message coming in to say: Oops! I’m sorry, Mogami-san! That wasn’t for you. That was meant for another Kyoko. I wasn’t talking about you, Mogami Kyoko. A different Kyoko. 

But I knew it wouldn’t come. 

Kyoko may be a common enough name (making going unnoticed in the acting industry amazingly easy). Except he used my surname to open the voicemail. 

Mogami-san. No. Kyoko-chan.

The way he said my name causes my cheeks to flush and I chuck my phone down to the comforter beneath me. Pinch my arm. Ow! No! My eyes widen and I pinch myself again. I flinch. It still stings. How is this not a dream? It has to be! The Tsuruga-san I know would never be so cruel to confess such things to a pure maiden such as myself! These are words meant to be shared between sweethearts--close friends, even. 

They’re not the words a senpai would tell his kouhai. 

Even if the said kouhai was stupid enough to fall in love with her senpai. 

I sink my body further into my mattress and pull a pillow to my chest. Why does he have to do this to me? It’s bad enough that love keeps finding a way to finagle a way out of that damned locked box in my chest. And now he’s leaving silly messages on my voicemail? In-Infuriating. 

My eyes flutter shut and a restless sleep consumes me, my thoughts never straying too far from Tsuruga’s cryptic message on my cellphone. 

. . .

BLEEEP. 

“I’m up!” I shout, shooting up from my bed. But I realize a little bit too late that it’s not my alarm clock that’s waking me up. No...it’s my...phone? Where did I put that thing? I know I had it before I went to sleep. Or, at least. Tried to go to sleep. I couldn’t get my mind off--

BLEEP.

Tsuruga-san’s message. 

BEEP. 

Found it!   
“He-Hello?” I croak out, realizing too late that I didn’t even stop to check my caller ID. “It’s Mogami,” I clear my throat and wait anxiously or an answer. If I just picked up one of Shotaro’s midnight calls--oh! He’s not going to hear the end of it! My fingers grip my phone tightly. Waiting....

A quick inhale. “Mogami-san?”

I release a breath I never knew I was holding and allow a smile to sweep over my face. Tsuruga-san good. Shotaro bad. “Tsuruga-san? Is there something you needed at...” My eyes dart to my alarm clock. Surely this can’t be right. “At three in the morning?”

“I woke you.”

“N-No! Of course not.” I try to laugh it off. But it doesn’t exactly work. A yawn overtakes my attempt and my eyes blur with sleepiness. There’s no way I can sell this too him. “Okay. Maybe. But I’m up now.”

“I’m--I’m sorry. I can call you later.”

“No!” My answer comes to quickly and I curse in my head. Way to look eager, Kyoko. Goodness. “I’m already up. Besides. You might not have a chance to catch me until really late and by then you might forget.” It is Saturday, his days are busy as are mine. The likeliness of him calling when we both have a break are little to none. It’s now or never. I brace myself and hold a breath. 

“Right.” He remains silent. Probably trying to determine the best way to break it to my gently. Silence. I’m about to open my mouth to ask if he’s still there when his words come tumbling out: “Did I leave any strange messages last night?”

Wait? Does he not remember? “St-Strange Messages?” 

Tsuruga sighs. This time I can actually hear him running a hand through his hair. “I poured myself too much to drink last night,” He admits softly. “Don’t remember much. But I looked at my call log and saw your name. Several times.” 

Too much to drink! Oh! That makes so much sense! He didn’t mean to tell me what he did. He was drunk! A laugh bubbles up my throat and I relax back in my bed, holding the phone close to my face. Don’t want to wake up the taisho an okami. “No. No messages,” I lie easily, a smile spreading across my lips. What a relief! “But you should be careful about how much you drink, Tsuruga-san! You’re not playing Cain-san anymore. You need to actually eat when you drink.”

A soft chuckle comes from the other side of the line. “Thank you, Mogami-san. I’ll keep that in mind next time.” 

Next time, if he leaves me messages, at least this time I’ll know how to react. But in reality, I think I would much rather avoid being in another situation like this one. “You better,” I try to laugh and once again I am overtaken in a yawn. “Ahh, excuse me. Sorry, Tsuruga-san. For being so rude.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you’re tired.” He smiles. “I should be the one apologizing to you.” Him? Apologize to me? I open my mouth to object. He’s quicker. “Goodnight, Mogami-san. Sorry for bothering you so late at night.Sleep well.” 

“Ah, Goodnight, Tsuruga-san,” I breathe, trying to smother another sigh. I don’t do so well. “Work hard tomorrow.” 

I click the phone off and curl my blanket back over myself. 

This time when I fall asleep, I sleep soundly. With a smile on my face. 

Maybe more drunk Tsuruga messages wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!


End file.
